


A KING FOR A QUEEN

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Noble Phantasms Don't Work Like That, Vaginal Fingering, mild petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: “I see, you’re just here for sex.” Arthuria closed her eyes. Slowly, carefully, she removed a the gauntlet from one of her hands. Medb watched, the anger subsiding for just a minute. Whatever was happening, it was surely in her favor. Bringing her bare hand to Medb’s lips, she closed her fingers except for a single one. On instinct, she opened and took Arthuria’s slender finger into her mouth, lapping and sucking on it till it was hot and slick.She took her hand back and curled her finger. “You can have this one finger.”





	A KING FOR A QUEEN

✦

“Aha, there you are. I wondered where the king ran off to during the day.”

Arthuria didn’t bother looking away from the novel in her hand. Completely unfazed, she took the tea cup from the table and brought it to her lips, sipping quietly. This kind of chilly behavior was expected though. Medb cut the distance between them quickly, stepping around the stacks of books that piled on the floor in Chaldea’s library. Of all the iterations of the King of the Britons, this one was her favorite. It was a hard choice between the two Lancer varieties, but Medb had to say that they light gold on top of green in her eyes was the big seller.

“Tea and books, that’s some kind of English stereotype, isn’t it?” Medb laughed, and boldly straddled Arthuria’s thighs to settle her weight onto the edge of her knees. The king didn’t even bother to look at her, her fingers flipping the next page as if the intrusion might as well not exist. Medb pouted. She knew it’d be a little harder than just this much, but not even getting a response was kind of annoying. She rolled her hips, being sure to press her center against Arthuria.

Nothing, no reaction. Arthuria took another sip of her drink. Now, it was starting to be irritable. Medb was a creature of selfishness after all. She thought she had been pretty generous, taking an interest in the oddity that was a woman king. But being treated as non-existent was frustrating. Frustratingly arousing. The more they said no, the greater the want. “Mansfield Park. Is that more interesting than a woman, miss King?” Medb touched the spine of the novel. “You have a son, so I can’t imagine you’re dead to sex.”

Finally, Arthuria shut the book and set it on the table to her side. “Is there a reason you’re bothering me?”

With space being made, Medb shimmied closer to Arthuria, her thighs hugging her hips. “Oh, nothing out of the ordinary.” She ground her cunt onto Arthuria’s lap. “Damn, the son thing had me hoping. No cock here, huh?” Medb wasn’t terribly surprised. Although she had met a few lovely maidens with an extra appendage, their glory was few and far in between. The clone-like nature to Mordred was evidence enough of magecraft.

There was no way that Arthuria could look any more bored. She rested her elbow on the table and leaned her head into her hand. Her eyes were focused squarely upon Medb’s, not flashing down at her scantily clad chest or where her crotch dug into her. Boredom. That was more offensive than dislike or hate. A bubble of anger formed at the bottom of Medb’s throat.

“That thing was no longer useful after conception of my heir,” Arthuria answered, frigid. “The magic wore off and it fell off. Are you satisfied?”

Gritting her teeth, Medb felt a heat fluster between her eyes. Oh, sorry her body was perfect. Her ugly nature began to rear in, “Wow, so it’s true. I heard you fucked your sister to make that boy of yours. I guess you’re only into that kind of stuff.” She had hoped to touch a nerve of some kind. Get a reaction. If whatever she had to say mattered to Arthuria at all, the king only responded with a weightless sigh.

You’re boring me. That’s all it said without a single word.

The anger just continued to bubble in Medb’s gut.

“I see, you’re just here for sex.” Arthuria closed her eyes. Slowly, carefully, she removed a the gauntlet from one of her hands. Medb watched, the anger subsiding for just a minute. Whatever was happening, it was surely in her favor. Bringing her bare hand to Medb’s lips, she closed her fingers except for a single one. On instinct, she opened and took Arthuria’s slender finger into her mouth, lapping and sucking on it till it was hot and slick.

She took her hand back and curled her finger. “You can have this one finger.”

“…eh.” Medb stared at the hand. No, not the hand, but the finger coated in her saliva. The anger cropped up again, and indignant, she bundled her fingers in the front of Arthuria’s dress. “Don’t you realize who I am? I’m Queen Medb. My sexual appetite is…” That face again. That I’m terribly bored face Arthuria wore. Medb bit her lip.

“I know who you are,” Arthuria answered, keeping her hand out. “Your appetites are meaningless to me. I require my women to be obedient and I don’t have the time to break in raucous little girls like you. If you want a hand out, here it is. You can have this one finger.”

It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Her focus was unshakable. Medb’s eye dropped to her hand. Frustratingly, irritatingly, it was incredibly arousing. She didn’t mind switching things up and letting her toys dominate her from time to time, but it had been centuries since someone had treated her sex like a waste of time. Gods – she was wet.

She slid off of Arthuria’s lap and slid off her panties, the wet center leaving cool steaks down her thighs. Just one finger – would it even be enough to satisfy her? Her hands brushed over Arthuria’s forearm, gripping her like a tool. That now cool wet finger spread her lips, coming into contact with her hot, aching sex. Her nail gently raked against Medb’s swollen clit.

Medb blinked through the hot waves of pleasure, only to see that Arthuria reopened her book. The humiliation and fury sank in, her body pulsing harder in want. Gods, she wasn’t even going to look at her. Medb’s breathing stilted, and her hips ground against Arthuria’s sturdy finger harder. Her nails dug into her arm.

“You – bitch,” Medb growled, rutting harder. The tip of Arthuria’s finger slid so easily into her pussy. Her body trembled, the intrusion not enough. Arthuria flipped the page in her novel, as if she couldn’t hear Medb at all. Her walls squeezed down on the finger, becoming hot and frustrated. This much shouldn’t possibly make her hot.

Gods, she was so – fucking – turned on. How dare she not care at all? She didn’t seem to notice Medb’s lips slapping against her knuckles. She didn’t seem to care about Medb’s nails digging into her arm so harshly that blood welled and dripped. She didn’t seem to care about Medb swearing and bitching at her, the whole way, as she fucked herself on Arthuria’s single finger.

Oh, gods she wanted it. Her tongue loose from her lips, Medb’s breathing becoming harsher and harsher. Overpowering her need to argue. Her vocalizations became whines and mewls, becoming ever closer to orgasm despite it all. Despite how she should’ve needed more than just that. As if reading her mind, Arthuria snapped her book shut and curled her finger. Medb’s spine straightened.

“You learned to be quiet, good for you.” Arthuria finally glanced to the side, pressing right against Medb’s g-spot as the queen rode against her. “You might be half decent with some training.”

Furious with the complete lack of reverence and swimming in pleasure, tears welled up in Medb’s eyes. Just a little more, she wanted to say, but her tongue felt heavy. Her clawing grew more intense, tearing thin lines in Arthuria’s forearm as she was drawn to climax. Her body felt hotter, Arthuria’s eyes watching her shamelessly fuck her single finger. A thin layer of interest crossed her expression, the first change from bored the entire time.

Medb held Arthuria’s arm tight as she came. Thrusting her hips wave after wave until the high settled in the soles of her feet. Spent, humiliated and annoyed, she stood numbly as Arthuria retrieved her finger from inside Medb. She glanced at it then presented it again to Medb’s lips.

“Are you satisfied?” She asked, and Medb licked her sex clean of Arthuria’s hand.

✦

Medb is not a twinkly eyed virgin, high off of her first sexual encounter and obsessed with her partner. In the days that followed, her routine was normal. Filled with rough, meaningless but satisfying sex with as many partners as she pleased. She came, and came a lot. On cock and pussy, she was more than capable of pleasing herself. Medb was not going to change as a person, at least not so easily. She had no reason to. Her lifestyle was perfect, without a single care in the world. Enemies to kill and handsome sweaty warriors to fuck.

To then, however, say that she never thought about Arthuria was a falsehood. It wasn’t even the best orgasm she ever had, but sometimes, at the end of the night – Medb felt an uncontrollable urge. She wanted that king to become addicted to her. That’s what she claimed, but she wondered if she really meant that. It was perfectly possible she just wanted to be fucked within an inch of her life. Fucked by someone with the confidence and strength to really make her quiver, someone who could bury her perfect little face in the sheets and make her beg.

Shutting the door to the kitchen behind her, Medb spotted her target alone. An entire loaf of bread with a jar of honey. Medb had heard of the legendary appetite of the British kings, both material and sexual, but seeing someone casually eat slice after slice of bread with such a normal expression was something else. “Hungry?” Medb giggled, dragging her nails against the counter to hug her body against Arthuria’s back. “I’ve got something for you to eat.”

Arthuria brought a glass of water to her lips and set aside her knife. “I told you I don’t have time to train you.” She said, wiping her hands free of the crumbs. “Don’t you have enough toys?”

Nuzzling her nose against the back of Arthuria’s neck, Medb licked her enticingly and scrapped her teeth. Beneath her mouth, the king’s body remained firm and calm. It was so fucking irritating. This woman was clearly attracted to women. It wasn’t like she was some straight little cunt that vomited at the sight of the same sex. Her hands sank below Arthuria’s stomach, brushing her hands against her thighs. Not even the slightest response.

“Make time, I’ll make it worth your while,” Medb purred, clawing at the inside of Arthuria’s thighs. “I know you must love training rotten sluts like me.”

Not even a twitch, Arthuria took her glass of water and sipped from it. “Let go of me.”

Prickly hatred formed at the back of Medb’s throat. This was becoming ridiculous. She was _Medb of Connacht_ for gods sake. Arthuria Pendragon wasn’t Cu Chulainn. She was supposed to be weak to her charms! Her nails bundled up in Arthuria’s skirt, her teeth biting into the collar of the king’s dress. She got to feel inside of Medb’s flawless pussy! She got to see the perfection of her orgasm face. How can she continue to be told no?

Surprising her, Arthuria stood up and the short bit of distance caused Medb’s grip to loosen. In that short moment of surprise, Arthuria’s palm closed around her neck and she was thrust against the counter she was eating at. She hissed in surprise and annoyance, the metal grip on her neck both unpleasant and erotic. “See, I knew it, you couldn’t resist,” Medb laughed arching her back onto surface. “Here I was –”

Mid sentence, the king took her glass of water and splashed it on Medb’s chest and face. The ice battered her cheeks and nestled in her bra. “Cool off,” Arthuria commanded setting the glass aside. “You bark a lot. Not even Gwyddrud and Gwyddneu Astrus whined this much.” Catching a clump of ice with her finger, she slid it down the cleft of Medb’s breasts.

The shock and surprise abating from her system, Medb squirmed. The cold water on her face and body made her overly sensitive, and the trail of ice wasn’t helping. She bared her teeth, putting her hands around Arthuria’s wrist. There was just enough pressure to slow her blood flow. The king was definitely not an amateur. Her legs sought out Arthuria’s hips, drawing her closer against her body. “Woof-woof, bitch.” Medb flashed her teeth. The grip tightened on her. A trickle of pain sank down her spine and into her cunt. There was nothing like a warrior’s hand to get her body hot.

Arthuria’s hand forced her body down, making her back flush with the counter. A clattering of items fell to the ground, but the golden pupils didn’t look away from her. It was that kind of expression – Medb could drown in it and be happy. A voiceless moan left her lips as the king’s free hand clawed down her stomach to the waistband of her skirt. Medb lowered her legs, allowing Arthuria to pull her skirt off in a few jerks. The kitchen area went from smelling of fresh bread to sex in moments, something she was sure would get a few complaints.

“A bitch in heat won’t relax until she’s mounted,” Arthuria offered her free hand out before Medb, and eagerly, the queen freed her from the gauntlet. She rubbed her palm against the queens exposed stomach, and slowly put pressure on her fingertips. “Unfortunately for you, I don’t mount disobedient little whelps.”

The pressure on either side of Medb’s throat strengthened. Heat flushed to her face, and she nearly lost the full ability to vocalize. She tried, though, in vain to earn Arthuria’s ire. It worked, seeing a single quirk of the kings brow. Whatever she expected to get from that, it wasn’t having two fingers shoved in her unceremoniously. The fingers on her neck eased slightly, allowing her enough air to cry out. Women’s fingers were wholly different than a fat swollen cock, and Medb would’ve thought they wouldn’t compare.

Arthuria’s fingers buried to the knuckle inside her almost made her weep. They weren’t thick, or particularly long. They were a little coarse, no different than any warrior that had touched her. She wrested beneath Arthuria’s grasp, trying to urge her hand to move. But try as she might, the king’s hand remained flush against her. “What the fuck,” she snapped, frustrated. “What the fuck – What the fuck – what the fuck…” As if it were the only thing she knew how to say, she challenged the cruelty of Arthuria’s unmoving hand.

Her shouting landed on deaf ears, and Arthuria remained still in her defiance. With her frustration mounting, Medb bared her teeth again, growling from her throat. “You fucking bitch, just do something. You’re in me, so fuck me! Come on, bitch, fuck me,” she struggled, meeting her eyes with Arthuria’s as she barked. Her anger flared seeing the first honest expression on the king’s face. Smugness. Her eyes were relaxed, and her lips almost curled. Medb’s hands shot out, clawing at the kings cloak.

It was normally the other way around. Any time anyone got a taste of Medb’s flesh, they became addicted. She was perfect after all. Every man wanted to fuck her. Every woman wanted to fuck her. Everything in between and outside wanted to fuck her. Her body was flawless, pure and nubile. Arthuria Pendragon should’ve been begging for the chance to stick her fingers in Medb’s flawless cunt.

“You want me to fuck you, whelp?” Arthuria leaned in enough that Medb could smell her breath. It smelled sweetly of the honey, and something more powerful. Anger made the queen flush between the eyes. “Do you think you at all deserve it? I reward obedience.”

Shock. She was shocked. How dare she? Medb was perfect – flawless. She was beautiful and lustful. Just smelling the scent of her pussy should make anyone crave her. Her retorts lingered on her tongue, and she was genuinely at a loss for words. Obedience. Arthuria should be obedient to her! She was being rewarded with the squeeze of her cunt! She was being given a gift! Medb opened and shut her mouth a few times, rage and bewilderment fighting for supremacy over her voice.

A confident, disgustingly beautiful smile formed on Arthuria’s lips. She was so proud of herself. So smug that she had driven Medb into a fury. Without needing to say a word, she drew her fingers back and slowly began to pump in and out of Medb. As furious and stunned as the queen was, she was beyond thankful. The slightest bit of movement felt like a god send. Arthuria’s fingers slid almost all the way from her, teasing her entrance with the very tips before thrusting back in.

She wanted, desperately, to hate it. For as much as that damn king put her through. Medb whimpered, drawing Arthuria closer to her body. She couldn’t do that much though. The fucking bitch knew how to touch a woman, that was sure. She knew how to control her, and pressure her. Arthuria’s fingers scissored, just a bit, and Medb’s toes curled. Fiercely satisfying sex was hard to find – and Medb groaned and huffed, trying to buck her hips to draw out every drop of Arthuria’s prowess.

Her overeagerness was unappreciated. The hand that had grown lax on her neck firmed up again, steeling forward and thrusting Medb’s body against the counter again. A voiceless croak escaped her lips as the air was violently ripped from her. Arthuria’s thrusting doubled in speed, only to prove that she had full control over Medb’s entire body. The blood flow slowed, and her lack of air drove her body to hypersensitivity.

The tips of Arthuria’s fingers hit her like a drum, and her orgasm was the result of the rhythm. Medb’s body stopped struggling and Arthuria released her neck enough for her to take a gasping breath. Her body so close, the rhythm so precise, she hadn’t the strength to fight. She felt humiliated in the best possible way. Debased, and treated like a common bitch. She dare not beg or fight on the cusp of her climax, for fear that the king would take it away.

Her thighs shook as she came, and she seized and gushed. Her sex smeared and stained the front of Arthuria’s dress. Slowly, Medb’s body relaxed as the king released her throat for the first time since they began. Wet with sweat and the water tossed on her, she felt sticky on the kitchen counter. Chilliness quickly set in, and suddenly she didn’t prefer the look of her outfit.

Before she had the chance to try and get up, Arthuria unhooked the cloak from her shoulders and covered Medb with it. “Stay still,” she said, but it didn’t sound much like a command. Medb wanted to argue but, the velveteen cloak felt rather nice on her body. Sitting up, she glanced to her side, seeing Arthuria refill her empty glass and retrieving a straw from a drawer. She opened her mouth to say something, but the king presented it to her.

“You did a good job,” she said, her voice frightfully warm. “Do you want a drink?”

Her throat did feel dry. Medb pursed her lips, drawing her hair behind her ear. She had never done something like this before. Sex was an in and out kind of deal, literally speaking. With anyone else, she’d bitch at them and tell them to stop acting high and mighty. But calming down from the high of sex, and the sting in her throat, she leaned over and drank. She expected the glass to be splashed in her face again, or anything, but patiently, Arthuria waited until she was done to take it back.

“What the hell, you’re acting weird,” Medb drew the cloak closer to her body, face a little red. Gently, Arthuria’s hand rested on the top of her head and stroked. Nonsexual and sweet, Medb could have gagged. But it felt nice for a change. With her nose buried in the cloak, she thought that the king smelled incredibly nice.

✦

It surprised Medb when Arthuria informed her which room was hers. It was an indirect invitation, but one with enough opening for her to choose without pressure. Having sex with the King of Knights was something she had already grown to enjoy quite a bit. None of her lovers in Chaldea, and few in her lifetime, wielded such a profound authority over her. It had become something quite relaxing to surrender, at least a bit, into someone else’s hands.

The door slid open to reveal the king on the other side, and Medb leaned into her immediately. “Let’s see what kind of sex dungeon is in here,” she laughed, pushing Arthuria aside. Much to her disappointment, it looked basically like every other room in Chaldea. A bed, storage, and a monitor. There was some other items that were mostly decorative, but aside from a few items laid neatly across the bed, there was nothing that screamed ‘dominatrix.’ “Whoa, you’re boring.”

She heard the door shut behind her as she went to investigate the items. Sturdy leather construction, with steel pieces. Medb knew restraints when she saw them. She had so many different kinds of her own. These were a bit better constructed than hers, though, and she made note remember to ask where Artoria had gotten them. A collar piece and a leather and chain lead.

“Oh, has this whelp grown up a bit?” Medb took the collar and turned, fitting it around her neck. Arthuria’s hands clasped over hers and began to buckle it. “You don’t collar bitches you don’t want.”

Hooking her fingers beneath the collar, Arthuria pulled Medb tight. “Isn’t it the other way around?” Her breath was hot the queens lips. “You wear the collar because you want me.”

Twitching her lip, Medb sought for a response. Isn’t that an unreasonable thing to say? Ownership starts with the owner, doesn’t it? Arthuria held her firmly, pulling her up enough that her heels lifted just a bit. Her face was hot. Embarrassed – why was she embarrassed? She had no reason to feel that way. Before she could say anything, Arthuria let her go.

Wordlessly, she loosened the gauntlets from her hands and set them aside. After that, she unclasped her cloak and drew her dress over her head. It was the first time Medb had seen her in a state of undress short of her cloak, and she had to admit the wait was worth it. Her neck and shoulders rippled with enough muscle to support those huge tits of hers with ease. Her stomach was tight, rigid with visible abdominal muscles, and streaked with faint scars.

She gulped down her excitement, noting the lace garter and bra set she had beneath. Medb was hardly a beginner, losing her cool now wouldn’t be as fun. “I’ve trained dogs and horses in my time, and I find bitches in heat are fairly similar.” She passed Medb with a confident stride, taking the slender lead in her hands.

Reaching out, Arthuria clicked the lead onto the collar around Medb’s neck. “Forcing someone to do something is easy. Telling them what to do and when to do it,” Her fingers traced the length. “What’s hard is making them want it. You coax men in with your body and tongue, take them for what they have and shove them off. They come back because they’re thirsty.”

With a jerk, Medb’s body was pulled forward. “You come back to me not out of need or desperation.” Arthuria smiled, confident and smug. “You’re overwhelmed with wanting me. That’s what makes us different, puppy. I trained your desire, not your urge.”

Using broad purposeful movements, Arthuria drew the lead in until there was only a hands distance between the link and her hands. A bitterness settled in Medb’s throat. Wasn’t that logic all wrong? A slave should need its master like water. Their life would end without the taste of their queen. A compulsive urge that drove men and women to her like animals. Although Arthuria tried to urge her to her knees, she stayed up defiantly.

“Isn’t that stupid?” She asked, face burning red with a flustered hate. “Want? I have my slaves need me. My toys can’t act without my holding their strings.”

Once again, Arthuria urged her and she descended to her knees without hesitation. She was embarrassed, and furious. She was aroused, and confused. However, the king was not wrong, she was wanting. On her knees, she could admire Arthuria’s barely concealed pussy through the delicate lace. The sight of another woman didn’t often excite Medb, but the delicious jewel that had been avoiding her now looked appetizing.

Of all the times they had engaged in this, never once had Arthuria taken off more than the armor on her hands. She fucked Medb to the brink of tears, yet pulled away from her with the faintest hint of disgust. Her thighs tensed. Being on her knees was something she was quite familiar with, the position didn’t bring any ache. But the sight did.

The king took a leisurely step forward and stroked the top of Medb’s head. “A starving man will eat anything.” Arthuria purred, her nails scratching Medb’s scalp. “I won’t starve you. I will make you choose me. Of your free will, of your sound mind, you will look at your lovers and your slaves, and you will choose me. Not because you have to – because you want to.”

Spreading her legs just enough, she hovered just away from Medb’s face. She could smell Arthuria clearly, the salty sweetness of a woman’s sex. It was unlike her own, but – her mouth was wet. “Dogs don’t serve men because they have to, puppy. They want to.” With a gentle tug of the lead, Medb leaned into Arthuria’s clothed sex. Her panties had the scent of fresh linen, and as the lace led to the center, she could taste the king’s juices soaking into the material.

Her fingers curled into balls on her thighs, obstinately obedient. Without even being told, she knew that Arthuria would reprimand her for using her hands at all. That’s what she would do, Medb reasoned, trying to convince herself of her dominance. She wasn’t choosing, she was trying. The pattern felt pleasing on the flat of her tongue, and she groaned softly as she lapped. She was loving it, but she always loved sex.

But there was definitely a difference between loving sex and what she was doing now. Hungrily sucking at a woman’s panties for the chance to taste her cunt was not an activity that Medb found herself doing often. Or at all, really. But she was there, sucking the material in her mouth, chewing on it, getting breath after breath full of Arthuria’s heady smell. Clawing at the inside of her own thighs, in her own excitement, as she grew impatient. She wanted to bury her tongue in Arthuria’s cunt. She wanted to be filled to the brim. She wanted, and Medb looked up at the king holding her leash.

Again with that face – that smug expression. It was appropriate for a king, she guessed, but Medb hated it. She chewed on the lace, tilting her head back to test the elastic. Defiance. She wanted to be defiant. Something to make Arthuria think that she hadn’t gotten Medb tame. She bit on the material and unfurled her hands, burying them between her legs. Medb exhaled sharply, relief washing over her as her fingers slid along her slit. Pressed inside her panties, she swirled her middle finger about her clit and her muscles twitched as shocks of pleasure shot through her.

“Are you enjoying yourself, puppy?” Her fingers took fistfuls of Medb’s rose hair, and jerked her head backwards. Medb huffed a laugh, getting her desired response. Her defiance earned the king’s ire, and the sting in her scalp stoked her arousal more strongly. Unfettered, she kept her fingers active – masturbating in the presence of the dominant. Her eyes locked with Arthuria’s and she opened her mouth.

“Fuck you, bitch.”

Releasing her hair, Arthuria took the lead in both hands and dragged her by the neck. Being pulled across the floor, Medb’s flew out, palming in front of her. Before she even realized it, the king had her ambling around on all fours. It was frustrating but goddamn, it was hot. Guided by the leash, Medb’s back was pressed against the side of the bed. Even when she tried to get to the top, Arthuria pulled her downwards with enough force that Medb’s ass almost stung.

Bundling the lead in one hand, the king took the restraints and separated them from the link. “Put these on.” She said firmly. Medb glowered, loosing the buckle on the first. Shouldn’t it be her job to do this? Giving a glance upwards at Arthuria, she felt the pound of lust between her legs. Medb wondered if even she looked that self assured with her toys.

She could hear Arthuria in the back of her head. Put them on yourself and make the choice to be restrained by me. Her face was hot, and she didn’t want to look at the king when both her wrists were buckled tight. Lifting her hands above her head, she felt Arthuria clasp them together. From the leash to her wrists. Arthuria poised before her again, holding her wrists bound against the bed.

“Let’s see if this dog knows how to use her tongue,” Arthuria said in a whisper.

Medb grinned. This was it. This was the experience she couldn’t get anywhere else. Burying her face between Arthuria’s legs again, she struggled with her tongue and teeth to move the lace aside. It was apparent she wasn’t going to get any assistance after her first fumble, and that was how she wanted it. Beneath, she found the king’s pussy fiercely hot and coated in sex. Medb loved to brag, so it should be known that her oral skills were beyond stunning.

The precision of her tongue movements, to the stamina of her jaw, even at the awkward angle, she was a living sex icon after all. It had been awhile since she serviced a woman, but Medb was content to remember she still loved it. A cunt was a hidden gem, needing effort and care to draw out its lewdness. Even her masterful tongue took a while longer than she expected earn a shaky breath from Arthuria. Catching flesh in her lips, she sucked the juice from every inch of the king’s pussy and her tongue flicked at her clit occasionally.

“…ngh,” Arthuria’s chilly exterior finally cracked, biting back a breathy moan from her throat. A redness dusted her cheeks, and a single bead of sweat dripped from her forehead. Oh, such a lovely look on her. Medb doubled her efforts, teasing the tip of her tongue along the entrance of Arthuria’s cunt, noisily slurping the saliva and juices as she did. “Ah…” The blissful sound of her voice filled Medb with power. Her shoulders and arms ached from being pinned above her head, and her neck craned to an awkward angle to reach the king’s cunt. But getting Arthuria off with nothing but her tongue made her elated.

The dam broke, and Arthuria began panting. Each sharp breath was carried with a hiss of her voice, sounding nothing short of musical to Medb’s ears. It was satisfying to drive her to this degree of lust, the king’s hips grinding slowly against her face as she did. Medb flicked her eyes upwards, staring back at Arthuria as she sucked and lapped. The hot sweaty expression on her face was art – one of the many prizes that Medb will covet in her memories. Her blonde hair stuck to her cheeks, and her jaw was set. Her nose flared, huffing, trying to swallow quiet moans.

That king looked beyond beautiful crumbling above her, gently fucking her face until she came.

✦

If she had to liken it to something, it’d be like a child with a new toy. That’s how Medb wanted to view it. She still slept with her lovers, and played with her things. But, more often than she anticipated, she lingered at the doorway to Arthuria’s room. None of her toys in Chaldea knew how to put her in her place quite like the King of Knights, and it was a flavor of sex she sorely missed.

Besides that, Arthuria had such weird rituals and customs. She warmed Medb up after sex, made sure she was well hydrated during long sessions. She carefully tended to Medb’s wounds and cuts when things were over. Things Medb would’ve never thought or cared to do with her own toys. Maybe her bulls, but those were pets. Despite anyone thought, she kept her appetites to mostly humanlike things.

Sex with Arthuria was as close to sex with a lover as Medb wanted to get. She had never ‘fallen in love’ before, so she couldn’t really say anything on the matter, but this was close. That’s what she thought. The king did not spurn her for her appetites, and Medb was content to submit herself. This Arthuria would’ve been better – she thought briefly – than Cu in being her king. It was a short lived train of thought, and as warm as it might have felt, she had no wish to entertain it.

She buckled the collar on her neck. Arthuria had said that she wore the collar because she wanted to be owned. After time, she had realized that it was probably true. She wanted this relationship she kindled with the King of Knights. It was pretty upsetting, honestly, because she hated when anyone else was right. She was a queen, after all.

Arthuria, wrapped in her velveteen cloak, sat on the edge of her bed. Beneath, undoubtedly, there would be a new bra set from an expensive brand. Surprisingly, though, there was no array of restraints or toys beside her like normal. Not that Arthuria particularly needed them, but Medb outright pouted. She had come to have certain tastes now, after all. She unbuttoned her skirt and took long, arrogant strides towards the king, dropping the skirt as she did.

“No toys? You know it takes a bit keep this bitch entertained,” Medb isn’t the slightest bit shy about being demanding. She descends to her knees, and leans onto her palms. On all fours, she lingered between Arthuria’s knees. At that distance, though, the scent hits her nose. It’s not at all different than the king’s cunt, which she had become fully familiar with. But different. Heavier, stronger. She drew her eyes up to Arthuria’s face, and noticed her grin.

With a shrug of her shoulders, the scarlet cloak fell off of her. Medb was not wrong, at least not completely. The white bra set was erotic, frilled, exposing enough of her breasts to make her body more enticing. The material was continued in a pair of panties, gartered to long thigh high stockings. But what stood out was the object jutting out of her underwear like a lump. Visually, it looked like one of those harness-less strap-ons, in full white. However, the pale gold patterns wrapping its shaft were distinctly familiar.

The tip was almost pointed, rounded just enough, and small beads of viscous fluid formed at the head. Rhongomyniad was a holy object, and in its true form, a bright tower that fastened the skin of the world together. Shrunken down in this form, it’s purpose was no doubt to strengthen the restraints on its body through direct mana transference. Medb was hardly an expert on those kinds of matters, but she had to admire the versatility of the holy spear. Able to repair itself through such methods would be useful.

“I believe what I have for you will be enough,” Arthuria leaned back on her palms, just enough to look comfortably bored. “As I said before, a bitch in heat can only be satisfied through mounting.”

Medb swallowed tightly. Holy shit. She never thought she’d actually get a taste of that legendary cock. It wasn’t quite like the only Merlin made, but this was probably better in every way. Crawling forward, she brushed her fingers against the shaft. It didn’t feel like skin or rubber, not like steel either. It was hot, hotter than body temperature though, and a gentle squeeze showed that it had give roughly similar to rubber. However, more importantly, the squeeze test gave way to a gentle tremor in Arthuria’s body.

Her eyes glittered, and Medb grinned so hard her cheeks hurt. “Do you feel this?” She asked, using just the tips of her fingers to stroke Rhongomyniad’s length. Slowly, she worked her whole palm into each stroke, until her fingers wrapped fully around it. Even if Arthuria managed to remain composed, each little twitch spoke volumes into Medb’s hand. Her golden-green eyes didn’t waver, though, even as her body betrayed her.

The expression on her face was familiar. ‘You’re boring me.’

Now, in her area of expertise, Medb felt confident in showing off. Catching some hair behind her ear, she poised the tip of the phallus to her lips. It was strange tasting a cock that smelled nothing and tasted nothing like the real thing. Beneath her tongue, all she could taste was a woman. Sweetness and saltiness, fiercely unmasculine, even as its girth pressed down her tongue. It was surreal, and gods, she wanted more of it. Flicking her eyes up at the king, making eye contact as she swallowed her spear down with expert skill.

Her expression wasn’t bored anymore, that was for sure. Medb wasn’t quite sure what it was. Smug, aroused, controlling – Arthuria’s eyes looked down on her like a predator. Her cheeks were faintly colored, and the spear twitched faintly in Medb’s mouth, she didn’t show it, but she must have liked the look of Medb gulping her down. Finally, the queen pulled back, drawing the drool covered piece from her lips and pumped her hand down its length.

A warming sensation had begun to pool at the back of her throat. Medb touched her throat with her free hand, and looked up at Arthuria. Her lips twitched enough to hide the hint of a smile. The heat sank to her stomach. Ah – it was not the first time that she had encountered something like this. Leaning against the bed, Medb hooked her arms around Arthuria’s hips.

“Woof, woof,” She flashed her teeth in a smile. “Aren’t you going to mount me?”

Arthuria’s fingers curled beneath the collar at Medb’s neck, the intrusion bringing a pleasant tightness around her throat. Not enough to choke her, but her breathing felt strained. Defiantly, she stared into the kings eyes, allowing her body to be pushed backwards and away from the bed as Arthuria stood. The strain became more noticeable as she was effortlessly lifted to her toes. But that hardly mattered between the aching between her legs and the wet bump of Rhongomyniad against her stomach.

Guided by her neck, she was tossed against the edge of the bed, ass struck in the air. “Keep like that, can’t mount a dog any other way,” Arthuria said coolly, hooking her fingers in Medb’s panties and pulling them down. Feeling the cool air on her wet cunt, Medb wiggled her hips to entice Arthuria closer.

“This doggy is hard to please, so I hope you’re prepared,” Medb gripped the sheets as she felt Arthuria’s thumb brush across her slit. Smearing her juices around, spreading her lips wide to admire – the queen shivered feeling the heat of Rhongomyniad running the length of her. From the pounding clit to her ass, over and over, until Medb felt like she would go insane. Each pass from her aching hole made her body more irritated. The viscous secretion from Rhongomyniad simply fanned the flames, the aphrodisiac making her body tremble.

She could’ve cried when the tip finally pressed its way inside her. No, not the biggest she ever had. Not the strangest shape, or the hardest. Medb has had so many over the years, that it would be hard to be unique. Yet, the experience of the spear that held the world together was one of them. Even just the tip of it seemed to throb and pulse, and greedily, she leaned backwards, trying to gain more. To her surprise, Arthuria let her, giving Medb the chance to drive it deeper within her.

The surge of mana hit her first, and physically, she was aware of how it drew out pleasure in exchange for mana. It was fierce, unrelenting, and could easily drain a woman dry if unprepared. Medb moaned loudly, her fingers knitting in the sheets tighter, the lightheadedness only acting as a stimulant to the pleasure. Rhongomyniad was not thick, nor long, but it was something she could easily be addicted to. She had not even been filled to the hilt, not even been fucked yet, and her knees shook against the side of the bed.

Medb sighed, feeling the last of Rhongomyniad’s length fill her. Just long enough, and just thick enough. Whether it was magic or coincidence, Medb couldn’t give a damn either way. It didn’t just feel good – it felt fucking good. Above her she could feel Arthuria shift, her hands pressing against the bed on either side of Medb’s body to support herself. She could hear the king’s shaky breath, could almost hear the hammering of her heart. Pride filled Medb’s head and chest, knowing that her pussy was enchanting her cool tempered king.

Having caught her breath, Arthuria’s hands went from the bed to Medb’s hips. Even if she were told how exactly it was going to feel, the queen could not possibly have understood. Arthuria began in long, painfully slow strokes, sucking Medb’s mana out of her like a syringe. Each time, she pressed her way all the to the hilt then drew herself out to the tip. An airy heat built in Medb’s cheeks, and just as soon as her body adjusted to Arthuria’s stride, it changed.

There is no one that sounds perfectly elegant during sex, and Medb was no different. When Arthuria began to pound against her, making the room ring with the sound of their skin beating together, Medb’s throaty groans almost sounded like choking. Panting and whimpering, she continued to pull at the sheets, seeking some trick to drive Arthuria deeper in her.

“Fu – ck,” Medb howled as Arthuria’s hands slid between her legs. Between having her pussy fucked and her clit teased, she could feel the first of many climaxes mounting. Through the king’s hard, fast strokes, every one of her spots was deliciously pounded.

Freeing a hand, but leaving one firmly teasing Medb’s clit, Arthuria grasped the back of the collar on her neck. Her breathing slowed, and each thrust was made twice as good because of it. “Obedient dogs get rewarded, don’t they?” Her voice was sexual, strained, breathy. So close to breaking, but completely in control.

It was all every bit as good as Medb hoped it would be. Hot with lust, drained of mana – the queen shuddered as she came. The surging and clenching of her entire body felt like, for a moment, she had been made the perfect sleeve for the spear. Hyperaware of its presence inside her, she rocked against Arthuria through the waves of her orgasm. Pulling, milking, until she could hear the breathy moans of the king above her. And yes – the luscious feeling of Rhongomyniad coating her insides as she did.

The back of her collar was released, and slowly, Rhongomyniad slid out of her body. Medb savored the feeling of her pussy dripping with their combined sex. Hot, and lightheaded, she rolled onto her back half hanging off Arthuria’s bed. She didn’t normally need a breather between each time, but if she was going to end up depleted like this, she’d have to pace herself.

Arthuria’s knees shifted the weight of the bed, and Medb blushed despite herself, feeling the king’s forehead press against hers. It was strange, intimate and painfully welcome. In a corner of her mind, she wouldn’t mind if it happened more often.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to rarepair hell and i am finally free


End file.
